


Cheddar Cheese and Sour Cream Pringles

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Lives, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Het, Background Relationships, Bottom Roman Torchwick, Canadian, Couch Sex, F/M, Femdom, Hella Loud Sex, Jodesci in the Background, Loud Sex, Not Beta Read, Nudes were totally sent, Roman Torchwick Lives, Ruby Goes To College, Soft Femdom, Vibrators, no beta we die like Glenn, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: It wasn't everyday that Ruby Rose came to visit her long distance boyfriend, Roman Torchwick, but oh God she wanted him. She wanted him so bad. A tribute to my brother, PurpleGentian.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Ruby Rose & Roman Torchwick, Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 4





	Cheddar Cheese and Sour Cream Pringles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleGentian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGentian/gifts).

Cheddar Cheese and Sour Cream Pringles 

_-_-_-_

-_-_-_-

Ruby was looking over at a Seven Eleven chip aisle as she had her headphones on. She remembered recently a text from Blake that she and Adam made up after a long fight. She sighed. She wished she could have had a fight with Roman she could make up with. It was true they were kind of like that once. A cat and mouse chasing each other… or more accurate and literal, a vigilante trying to catch a cat burglar. But now Roman was going clean after Ruby rescued him from being slowly digested by a bigass giant gator. 

Ruby remembered how they finally got physical. Not in a 'I'm punching the daylights out of him' kind of way but in the 'I'm fucking the daylights out of him'. During that odd gator incident that they dubbed 'Chubs', Ruby was on top of Roman and Roman took a really long time to push Ruby off of her. Hot damn. Ruby wished they stayed in that position longer. 

This lead to the phone number exchange, which lead to Roman turning himself in for multiple attempts at burglary, and then getting ten months community service as his sentence. At that time, Ruby was going to college and trying to clean herself of her own sins. 

Ten months quickly passed and during that time, Ruby sent Roman various nudes, masturbated when Roman sent pictures of HIS nudes, and later on Roman sent Ruby one of the pornos of Blake's Dad back when he used the pornstar name 'Bellabooty'. Their last exchange of text read something in the lines of 'Remember that Bellabooty porno where Blake's Dad had a dominatrix on top of him? Let's do that,' which made Ruby even more flustered because she had no idea Roman was going to be into any of the freaky shit in that porno. Then again, he WAS a cat burglar. There had to be a reason everything he was wearing was skin tight. 

Ruby then murmured, "Okay, but we have to do this right. Text me 'Qrow's Riding On MeDick' to stop!" 

Roman texted back, "Oh, we're already doing safe words? Alright. How about you in turn say 'Neapolitan Ice Cream' if I get a little too clingy."

"You got it, dude."

So they exchanged nudes one last time before Ruby picked up some Pringles. Though in Ruby's case, it was more of a quick nip slip than a nude, and for Roman's case it was a shot of Roman bent over a desk wiggling his butt in his old cat burglary gear. 

One plane ride from Ruby later, and Ruby hitched herself a taxi as she paid in Canadian dollars after she made it to Roman's apartment. Ruby gulped. But at least she got those cheddar cheese and sour cream Pringles still in her bag for them to snack on later. 

She was hearing Blake and Adam racing Crash Bandicoot next door. It was clear love was in the air and oh God did she want to join in the race too. 

Roman greeted her at the door as he wore only a string bikini and a bathrobe. 

"Damn, I thought the cat burglar outfit would have been perfect! It would have been like old times," Ruby said as she looked at Roman with a cheeky grin. 

"I didn't mean to disappoint you, my little rosy-cheeked jewel," Roman said as he looked away feigning shame, "but let's just say I kind of got carried away and got that cat burglar costume very much dirty."

Ruby shook her head, "Well it looks like you're back to your old tricks again. Now what to do to bring you to justice?"

Ruby dropped her bag as she slipped her hands over Roman's posterior, exchanging a French kiss with him in the process. 

Jodesci's 'Forever My Lady' faded into the background as Ruby and Roman started on the couch as Ruby ground herself on top of him. Though neither of them told Alexa or Google to do this, it didn't matter. It set the mood just right for them to start their engines and join Blake and Adam in their race against Crash Bandicoot in a brightly lit Nevada desert. 

Ruby lifted her gothic lolita petticoat as she cursed her waist-up stockings. Roman couldn't help but wheeze in laughter and in pleasure as he helped Ruby out of those blasted contraptions some people called 'leggings'. It didn't matter. They were losing to Blake and Adam, with Crash Bandicoot occasionally screaming 'Woah'. 

As they finished the race taking their time and letting Blake and Adam win, Ruby then took out the big guns, as she took out a floral-shaped vibrator. 

"Oh hot damn. You didn't tell me you were bringing a secret weapon, ma petite rose," Roman gasped as he thought with Ruby coming the first time it was all over. 

"You forgot I was a sore loser at races, Roman. And that's Mama Ruby to you!" Ruby giggled as Roman bit his lip, trying to welcome the vibrator to the one ditalini sitting in his spaghetti and meatballs plate that he ordered for Ruby. 

"Not my fault you rush yourself," Roman said though he was kind of happy Ruby still had stamina left in her body for a round two of the races. 

Ruby eased herself better as she then silenced Roman and his snarky quips at her sexual expense with more kissing and finally dialing the vibrator at high for three seconds. Getting Roman to moan just like she did was like microwaving a Poptart. 

Oh boy, there was so much moaning, Blake and Adam next door probably thought it was a police siren going through town. And once their loudest moans stopped, Blake and Adam gave it a couple more minutes until Ruby can hear Adam go 'what the fuck' in between heated breaths between Roman and Ruby. 

"Hey… Are you hungry? I brought Pringles," Ruby said as she looked over her bag, the can of pringles peeking out like a cheeky voyeur that was watching them the whole time. 

"I was going to go to Tim Hortons to buy doughnuts. But yeah, Pringles sounds better. I don't have to walk like I had my brains fucked out in front of the cashier," Roman panted in between breaths. 

Ruby got out the Pringles as then looked over Roman's DVD library. She turned to Roman with a curious, "So you want to watch some zombies chase people around a studio?"

"Aw, you really do care," Roman teased as Ruby put the DVD into his PS4 and walked over to him feeding him Pringles and rubbing his soft, clammy tummy. 

_-_-_-_ 

  
  
  
  



End file.
